Tough Love
by Makokam
Summary: Mindy talks with Dave about the problems he's having with Chris. Contains Slash and Femslash.


Dave stormed into the apartment he shared with Mindy, slamming the door hard enough to shake even the apartments above and below them. The old bat upstairs started hammering on the floor with a broom and Dave shouted "Fuck you!" towards the ceiling before pacing through the living room and hall like an angry bull.

Mindy came out of her room in only a large-but-not-too-large t-shirt with her hair was a tousled mess and watched Dave continue to pace and rant barely under his breath. Finally she asked, "What the fuck is your problem?" knowing there was only one thing that could get him this worked up. One person to be specific.

Dave turned to her and yelled, "Chris!" before continuing to pace and rant.

Mindy put a finger to her head and mimed blowing her brains out behind his back. They agreed that they wouldn't discuss the relationship he had with Chris, if it could even be called that(Even a realtionshit was being generous.) unless she specifically asked. Unfortunately this seemed to be one of those times where she had to ask, "What is it this time?"

"He-," Dave stopped, "Are you sure you want to know? I know how you feel about him."

She let out a short bark of laughter, "Oh, don't get me wrong, I hate the fucker and if he ever manages to piss you off enough for you to write him off completely, and I pray every day that he does, I _will_ kill him. But you like him enough, for some reason, to keep trying to rehabilitate him and give this whole boyfriend thing a shot and you're my best friend and I want you to be happy so if I have to help you solve your problems with that piece of shit to make you happy I guess that's what I'm going to do."

Dave smiled and walked over to her, "You're the best Mindy," and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

A second later Mindy "screamed" in disgust, "Damnit! When was the last time your lips touched him? I need to know how much disinfectant I need to use," as she ran into the kitchen for a bottle of hand sanitizer and started squeezing liberal amounts of it into her hands and starting to rub it all over her forehead.

Dave chuckled and sat on the arm of the couch, "About an hour ago, lips only, and it was pretty quick."

"Good. And that better be all, because I swear to god if you ever do something like that after you've blown him I'll have to cut the contaminated skin off."

"Don't worry, I'd never do something like that to you even if you liked him."

"Better not." Mindy closed the lid on the bottle and rubbed at her forehead one last time before sighing and asking, "So what'd he do this time?"

"He forced a kiss on me."

Mindy starred at the counter for a moment before looking back at him, "Still having problems with the whole bi-sexual thing?"

Dave sighed and fell backwards onto the couch, "I don't think I even am bi-sexual. I'm not interested in other guys. It's only Chris I ever feel that way about."

"Must be all the leather."

"Shut up."

"So why are you dating him then?"

"I don't know," he groaned and covered his face with a pillow.

"Well, what happened exactly?"

Dave took a moment to respond, then said, "Sure you want to know?"

"I don't need the graphic details but yes, tell me."

He shrugged, "Nothing graphic. I was just getting a drink from the fridge when he came up behind me, spun me around, shoved me against the door and kissed me."

Mindy had to admit that if she didn't loath Chris with the burning passion of a thousand fiery suns what Dave had just described to her might have turned her on. Just a little. Maybe. "So what'd you do?"

"I shoved him off me and left."

"How many times has he done that sort of thing now?"

"I've lost count. And that's what pisses me off about it! I've told him I'm not into that sort of thing and that if he wants to make out or have sex-" Mindy gagged, loudly, at that, "then he needs to take it slow. Just jumping on me and pushing me down or against a wall just makes me want to punch him in the face."

Mindy grinned, "Have you?"

Dave hesitated, "A couple times, yeah."

Mindy laughed, "Oh man, I'd love to see that."

"I bet you would."

Mindy scowled as she considered something, "Dave…you've told him you don't like him being aggressive, right?"

"Of course."

"And, you've told him it makes you want to hit him?"

"Yeah…what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about something. Back when you two were still enemies didn't he say something about beating off to the thought of you being hurt?"

Dave shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah."

"Maybe he just likes rough sex. Ya know, whips, chains, and handcuffs. Domination type shit."

"There is no fucking way I'm letting him dominate me."

"I don't think you need to. I think he might like taking it as much as he likes dishing it out."

"Wait. You think that when I punched him it turned him on?"

"You tell me."

Dave's brow furrowed as he thought back, then his eyes suddenly widened, "Son of a bitch."

"I'm right aren't I?"

"I think you are."

She grinned, "I bet you've been wishing you had an excuse to smack him around haven't you?"

Dave blushed guiltily.

Mindy's grin turned feral, "Funnily enough, I wouldn't mind watching you force yourself on the little bitch."

Dave laughed, "I bet you would." He thought for a bit then said, "Alright, I'm gonna go talk to him."

As he walked back to the door Mindy cheerfully called out, "Smack him with your dick for me!"

Mindy giggled as she fished around in the one of the kitchen drawers before heading back to her room.

She opened the door a crack and slipped in before shutting it quickly, just to be safe.

Riley sat up in Mindy's bed, not bothering to cover up with the sheet, "So, you ever going to tell him that his dating Chris drove you to lesbianism?"

"Pfft. I'm no more lesbian than you are. Now pass me Mr. Winky, I grabbed fresh batteries."

Not that much later, in an upscale (but still nowhere near the penthouse he grew up in)apartment, Chris sat on his couch, his hands cuffed behind his back. Dave stood in front of him, one foot on the ground, the other on the back of the couch and both hands on Chris' head, thrusting his cock into Chris' mouth.

Finally Dave grunted and pulled out as he came, spurting as much cum onto Chris' face as into his mouth and shoved his head backwards before putting his leg down and putting his junk away. Chris coughed and glared up at him, "I am going to fuck you until you beg for mercy."

Smirking, Dave said, "Like to see you try."


End file.
